Une action pleine de vérité
by Svetlana Black
Summary: Un titre tout pourri... Une histoire pas originale, les Maraudeurs jouent au jeu "Action ou Vérité". OS. Slash. Mais venez quand même la lire, ça vous prendra pas longtemps, c'est promis ! SB/RL, JP/LE


Je n'arrive pas à être une méchante auteure qui fait poireauter ses lecteurs donc en attendant la suite de "Sélène...", voici une 'tite histoire sans prétention, toute simple mais qui j'espère vous plaira.

Histoire vue, revue et re-revue. Mais j'avais envie d'écrire un petit One-Shot sur les Maraudeurs et le jeu "Action ou Vérité".

* * *

**Persos pas à moi, sauf Hannah Jones.**

* * *

**Type:** One-Shot

**Pairing:** James/Lily, Sirius/Remus ( of course ! )

**Genre:** Romance

**Slash**, donc : Au revoir, les homophobes. Allez vous faire voir chez les Mangemorts...

* * *

Les quatre garçons et les deux jeunes filles étaient assis en tailleur sur le parquet du dortoir des premiers. Les Maraudeurs - James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow - Lily Evans et Hannah Jones, la petite amie de Peter, avaient décidés de célébrer le passage à la nouvelle année par une petite fête privée. Lily avait accepté de se joindre aux autres seulement après que James ait juré de ne pas lui demander de sortir avec lui pendant un mois.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée et les cadavres des bouteilles de Bièraubeurres et de Whisky Pur-Feu jonchaient le sol. Tous les cinq étaient passablement éméchés et ne semblaient pas pressés d'aller se coucher malgré l'heure tardive. Ils cherchaient donc une idée pour s'occuper encore un peu avant de devoir rejoindre leurs lits. Au bout de dix minutes de recherches infructueuses et après avoir énoncé toutes les idées les plus stupides qui leur passaient par la tête - comme aller se baigner dans le Lac Noir ( qui de toute façon était gelé à cette époque de l'année… ), ou écrire des odes à Rogue et Rusard sur les murs des cachots ( toutes deux des idées de Sirius ) - une voix s'écria :

-"J'ai une idée !

-Patmol, si c'est encore une idée idiote, je te jure que je te noie dans un seau de pus de Bubobulb, dit James.

-Mais non, cette fois, ça va vous plaire. On a qu'à jouer à Action ou Vérité.

-Ouais, bonne idée", s'exclamèrent les autres en chœur.

Seule, Lily ne semblait pas très enthousiaste.

-"Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de jouer à ça…

-Lily, on est cinq à le vouloir et tu es la seule contre. On y jouera que tu le veuilles ou non, dit Sirius.

-Bon d'accord…

-Vu que j'ai eu l'idée, c'est moi qui commence. Et on change de sens à chaque tour. James, action ou vérité ?

-Action.

-On va commencer doucement, tu vas, voyons… Ah, j'ai trouvé, tu vas dire quelque chose de gentil sur Servilus.

-Facile. Il est moins moche qu'un Bandimon(1).

-C'est de la triche, il l'a insulté, en le sous-entendant, mais quand même, dit Lily.

-Moi, ça me va comme réponse, répondit Sirius. À toi, James.

-Peter, action ou vérité ?

-Vérité.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Servilus ?

-C'est un sale serpent plein d'huile qui ferait mieux d'aller se faire un shampoing plutôt que de rester enfermé à la bibliothèque pour lire des livres de magie noire.

-Je vous rappelle que le jeu s'appelle "Action ou Vérité", et pas "Toutes les pires horreurs que je peux dire sur Severus", se fâcha Lily, apparemment décidée à contredire tout ce que ferait les garçons.

-Bon, d'accord on oublie Servilus, dit James. Pour le moment, ajouta-t-il à voix basse pour que seul Sirius l'entende.

-Hannah ?

-Vérité.

-De quoi as-tu le plus peur ?

-Rater un examen(2). Lily, action ou vérité.

-Action.

-Tu devras choisir "vérité" au prochain tour.

-OK. Remus, à toi de choisir.

-Action.

-Fais une déclaration d'amour à Potter.

-James, je ne peux pas me passer de toi. Quand tu n'es pas là, mon esprit s'envole pour rester près de toi. chaque nuit tu apparais dans mes rêves. Je t'aime. Mais, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu me rejettes, dit le loup-garou en riant. Ça te suffit, Lily, ou je continue ?

-Non, je crois que ça va aller pour le moment, pouffa la jeune fille.

-Alors, Sirius action ou…

-Action, le coupa-t-il.

-Rends-moi mon devoir de Métamorphose.

-Mais je n'ai pas fini de recopier.

-Tu dois obéir ou tu as un gage.

-Je préfère le gage.

-D'accord, rends-moi mon devoir de Métamorphose _et_ de Potions."

Contraint de s'exécuter, Sirius alla chercher les devoirs de Remus et lui rendit en rouspétant un peu.

-"Alors Remus, action ou vérité.

-Je viens juste de le faire…

-Oui, mais j'ai dit qu'on changeait de sens. Alors ?

-Action.

-Embrasse-moi."

_"Non, non, non, il ne peut pas me demander ça. Il prend ça pour un jeu. Mais s'il savait ce que je ressens pour lui, il ne ferait pas ça."_

-"Quoi ?! Ça va pas la tête !, protesta le lycanthrope.

-Si très bien. J'attends.

-Lunard, tu l'as dit toi-même, il faut obéir.

-Je sais, James", répondit le dit-Lunard en rougissant fortement.

Sirius quant à lui, était radieux. Après avoir pris une longue inspiration, Remus se pencha vers son camarade et posa ses lèvres sur celles de celui-ci. Quand, il voulu se reculer, une main puissante le retint. Il sentit alors la langue chaude et humide de Sirius qui lui caressait la lèvre inférieure. Un frisson de plaisir lui parcourut le corps. Alors lentement, il ouvrit la bouche laissant entrer l'organe du jeune Black. Il oublia alors où il se trouvait, que quatre autres personnes les regardaient. Seules comptaient la langue de Sirius qui dansait avec la sienne et leurs mains qui parcouraient le corps de l'autre. Enfin, ils se séparèrent après une éternité, le souffle court et les joues aussi rouges qu'une robe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Les autres les regardaient avec un drôle d'air.

-"Ben, dîtes donc. C'était vraiment chaud les gars", remarqua Peter.

Remus n'osait pas regarder ses amis. Son cœur, qui s'était emballé pendant le baiser, ne semblait pas vouloir retrouver un rythme normal et ses joues le brûlaient à force de rougir. Pour dissiper son malaise, il décida de continuer le jeu comme si de rien n'était.

-"Lily. Action ou vérité ?

-Je suis obligée de prendre "vérité".

-Est-ce que tu aimes James ?

-Euh, ben, en fait, c'est que…, bégaya Lily.

-Allez, Lily, l'encouragea Hannah, pendant que James attendait la réponse avec avidité.

-Euh, oui, répondit timidement la jeune fille en baissant la tête.

-Je le savais !", s'écria le jeune Potter.

Lily était maintenant aussi rouge que Remus quelques instants plus tôt. Il avait d'ailleurs encore le teint légèrement rosé.

-"Ben je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on arrête là, dit sagement la petite amie de Peter, sinon ça risque de mal tourner. En plus, il est tard on ferait mieux d'aller nous coucher.

-Remus, tu veux bien venir avec moi dans la salle commune deux minutes. J'ai un truc à te dire.

-Si tu veux…"

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent alors du dortoirs alors que James et Lily s'expliquaient sur la réponse de la jeune fille.

-"Remus, qu'est-ce que tu as ressentis quand on s'est…

-…embrassés ? Je ne sais pas.

-Tu es sûr ?

-…

-En tout cas, moi j'ai adoré ça. C'est comme si je n'avais jamais embrassé personne encore. Mais je sais pourquoi, j'ai ressentis ça ?

-Pourquoi ?, demanda le loup-garou en tremblant.

-Parcequejetaime.

-Quoi ?

-Parce ce que je t'aime, répéta Sirius en articulant.

-Tu te moques de moi, Patmol.

-NON ! Je suis sincère. Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, ce n'est pas grave, mais il faut que je sache.

-JetaimemoiaussiSirius.

-Euh, là, c'est toi qui parle trop vite.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sirius."

--

Le lendemain matin, les Gryffondors furent surpris de découvrir que deux nouveaux couples s'étaient formés durant la nuit. Étonnement, ce ne fut pas le couple homosexuel qui fit le plus parler de lui, mais bien celui que formait maintenant James et Lily. En effet, tout le monde se demandait ce qu'avait fait James Potter pour faire céder Lily Evans qui avait repoussée les demandes incessantes et assidues du jeune homme durant près de deux ans.

* * *

(1) Amas de moisissures dotée d'une paire d'yeux ( cf. Animaux Fantastiques, de JKR )

(2) Non, elle n'est pas de la famille de Hermione…

* * *

Reviews ? Bon, si c'est juste pour dire que c'est nul parce que c'est pas original, vous pouvez éviter...


End file.
